BioShock 4
Rendering Rapture. This game is the fourth installment of the BioShock series and first features Edward Baldwin. The game itself is set back in Rapture in the year 1992, where Edward's grandfather once told of a brilliant treasure in the ancient rumored lands of Rapture. Edward Baldwin: Age: 28 Eyes: Blue Skin Type: White Hair Color: Dark Brown Personality: Serious, Moral. Objective: Find the treasure of his grandfather deep in the ruins of a lost, forgotten civilization. Weapons of Choice: Shotgun + Machete. Accompanied by: Rose (Friend). Areas: Rapture Columbia (Rift Flash Backs) Seraphim Boss: Iris + Big Daddy. Enemies: Splicer Spider Splicer Big Daddy Bouncer Little Sister Lead head Splicer Forgotten Splicer Carer Iris Sirs Eris Vigors: Raptured - Unleashes a savage bomb against your enemies. When held, will place a powerful bomb trap that will implode when the enemies are near. Biohazard - Ignites all your enemies in burning flames. When held, will place a burning trap that will stop and burn an enemy. Undertow - Throws all targets in front of the user back with a watery tendril, momentarily knocking them to the floor if they hit the ground. When charged, Pulls the selected target to the user and holds them in the air via a tentacle made of water, temporarily stunning them and increasing the damage they take. Shock Jockey - Shocks the target, temporarily stunning them and doubling the damage they take. Deals critical damage against enemies in contact with water. Can also activate electric generators. When held, Deploys the Vigor as a stationary electrified field, shocking any enemy who approaches it. More to be revealed. The concept of this game is to go into the complete unknown. Normal people stowed upon the terror known as Rapture, and now they must fight to survive and achieve their goal before they're trapped forever. Plot: As a young boy, Edward was told by his grandfather the tale of an ancient civilization that was beneath the great waters. Edward himself, didn't believe this tale was true until his grandfather passed on and left him a note with a mysterious key. Located on the key, was the initial R. The location of the ruins was mapped on the note with definitions of special unknown equipment. The Game starts with Edward and Rose boarding a boat. After a cut scene of them sailing to the abandoned lighthouse. They realize that travelling here was a horrific idea. Rose starts getting visions that enforces her to evacuate the boat onto the lighthouse. Edward runs after her in an attempt to take her home. Rose then shows Edward a vial that she found around the Lighthouse. After looking on the note his grandfather left him, he decides to drink this vial. Falling unconscious...Edward wakes up in an abandoned building under the lighthouse, with Rose missing... After fighting off some manic splicers, Edward realizes he's underwater...it is later revealed how he arrived here and attempts to find Rose. He later finds Rose, strapped into a chair surrounded by dead splicers. A small girl arrives and starts giggling. In an attempt to get answers, Edward pursues the toddler. Category:Games